


Wings and Electricity

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second collection of lapidot stories, this time SFW and NSFW</p><p>1. first time/Juno mission</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://insomniac-arrest.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested my lapidot request-fills be here, so I made a new drabble collection! The other one was getting big

The basement lights rocked back and forth as feet pounded on the ceiling.

Cold coffee perched on the side of the shabby table, legs held up by books and pockmarked by water damage. Peridot scrubbed her face and adjusted the bunny ears on top of the TV that sat in front of it.

Her sweater falls over her hands and she has to scrunch it up back to her elbows, she sticks her tongue out and concentrates on the angle of the antenna.

Voices carry down from the upper levels, but Peridot ignores them, no one was interesting in unfinished basements anyway.

Feet shuffle across the floor and Peridot pauses, a voice addresses her, “What up.”  
  
Peridot looks up at the ceiling and exhales shortly. “Uh, don’t you want to be with the rest of the party Lazuli?” She doesn’t turn around, Lapis flops down behind her and pokes her with her foot.

“I dragged you here, thought I’d better check out how you were. Though I guess I expected you to be doing a keg-stand or jumping off the roof.”  
  
“Huh?” Peridot turns around and blinks at the other girl.

“You know, it’s always the uptight ones, they go wild when given the chance.” Lapis eyes her, dark blue-on-grey and body fit into a loose dress that hung off her shoulders and pressed out some cleavage.

She turns her back and smacks the side of the TV, readjusting the antenna on top once more. “Juno is literally about to try to get into Jupiter’s orbit. I’m not missing this.”  
  
“Hmm,” Lapis pokes her again from off to the side, “at least turn it on.” Peridot hears her reach for the remote and click on the gawky awkward buttons of the 1990’s TV.

“Wait,” the TV springs to life in a sputter of static and grating noise, Peridot flinches, “it’s not ready.”  
  
Lapis turns her around and looks Peridot in the eye, “it’s reaching Jupiter, huh.”

“Yeah,” Peridot lights up, “it’s funny actually, they’re sending Juno, Jupiter’s wife, to check up on the king of the Gods and his moons, which are named after his love affairs. It’s funny because-”

Lapis puts a hand over her mouth moodily, “I know why it’s funny P-dotty.” Peridot snorts and licks her hand, “ew.” Lapis wrinkled her nose.

“Don’t tell me you came down here to see how I was doing.” Peridot says as they part and she tries to get a signal once more.

Lapis sighs, “why not? It’s not like the party is going anywhere, and here you are, going everywhere.”

Peridot pauses and hums, “what’s that mean?”

Lapis huffs behind her, a little bark of a laugh or a groan, “come on, I can fix it.” Lapis pushes her back into her seat on the plump couch and starts tinkering with the dials.

Peridot watches her back carefully as the little muscles twitch and stretch under the skin with her backless dress.

“Lapis,” Peridot breaths, “why did you bring me here? You’re mom just pays me to tutor you.”

Lapis glances behind her shoulder, “we live in the same building dummy, and we’re.” Lapis seemed to cringed, “you know.” She airily waves in the dim light, drenched with a scattering of static babble.  
  
“Uh, I mean…” Peridot trails off, “the time we kissed in the third grade? Or when you stole all of my memorabilia and hid it in that tree house? Or when we went to the zoo and held hands and you pushed me into the monkey pit-”  
  
“Ugh, jeez, I get it, I’m a jackass.”

Peridot snickers, “from an academic standpoint, sure.”

Lapis jabbed another button and the TV spun to life, the calming voice of channel nine news lady, Isaaca Guevara, greets them.

“Ooh, what a fox.” Lapis crows and bounces back to her seat besides Peridot.

Lapis gives her a lopsided grin, “well, you actually did something, congratulations Lazuli.”

Lapis punches her on the arm, “don’t push it Farid.”

They quiet as the lady on screen informs them of the time to when they attempt a Jupiter approach.

“So,” Peridot glances at her, “ya sure you don’t like the party upstairs? Jessica Walters said she was feeling… _open_ tonight. Isn’t that why you wanted to come?”

Lapis shrugs, her eyes not leaving the TV, “Jessica isn’t here.”  
  
“Is she having sex with someone else?” Peridot asks evenly.

Lapis splutters and knocks her on the back of the head, “watch history be made, damn.” She chuckles and they quite, “why?” Lapis broke the silence, “Do you wish Jessica was here?”

Peridot taps her fingers together tentatively, “no. Not even after Jager bomb you made me drink.” She sticks out her tongue as she remembers the taste.

Lapis laughs behind her hand, “What are we doing?”  
  
Peridot glances at the screen, “waiting for space to become a little smaller.” Lapis leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, a feather-light promise.

Peridot jumped and turned back on her, “Lapis.” It was almost a squeak.

“Sorry,” Lapis touched her hair self-consciously and Peridot’s tongue goes numb. She tries to think of something to say as her brain short-circuits and the TV fuzzes over.

“Um, did you know static contains left-overs from the big-bang?” She says quickly as the lights of the TV flicker in the dark. “It’s called the Cosmic Microwave Background.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Lapis says wryly with a glint of humor in her uncurling eyes and Peridot kicks her legs out antsily.

“I don’t know…” She bites her lip, “are you going to push me into the monkey pit again?”  
  
Lapis gives out a tinkling laugh, “look.” Lapis turn her head slightly as she touched her own hair, “I just, you know, we dance around this, but if you ever want to be…not this. We are graduating, and uh.”  
  
Lapis Lazuli, the loner queen of the graduating class was stammering and turning Peridot’s cheeks red like fire hydrants without a hose.

Peridot blinks, “are we going to date… or is _this_ the monkey pit?”

Lapis’s face split into a smile, a soft one with the lines and edges of a girl cracking open her enemies with one look smoothed over. “Depends.”  
  
“Depends?”  
  
“On what you say!”

Peridot chortles, “yes!” She swoops in and finds her mouth in the low light, “it’s not like that’s not what we’ve been doing.” Peridot says as she buries her face in her collar bone.

Lapis tilts her head back up and took her mouth into hers, they kissed like they had before and the static brushes up against her ears like angry gnats and wedding bells.

Lapis’s hands ghost over her body and find their way to Peridot’s ass and hips, roughly jostling her forward to fit onto Lapis’s lap.

She is forced to widen her legs and straddle her, Peridot doesn’t take her lips off Lapis’s swan-neck, firm jaw, darkly freckled cheeks and bow-tie lips. She peppers the kisses on and wants more.

Lapis threads her fingers through Peridot’s short hair. “I was hoping we’d be more tipsy for this. The point of the party.”  
  
Peridot shakes her head, “drink would ruin it, now shut up and kiss me.”  
  
Lapis giggles, a little unhinged, and takes her lips in hers, pressing their bodies together and filled with the lightness of the static in the air and pounding feet of the party above.

Peridot licks the place where Lapis’s shoulder met her throat and sucked, Lapis took a sharp intake of breath and Peridot bit a little harder.

“Nuh,” Peridot takes that as a good sound and strokes her sides and draws her teeth over her delicate skin.

“T-tell me about the big bang.” Lapis says with an uneven timber.

“Heh,” Peridot presses her hand up against Lapis’s back, tracing circles into the taught skin, “are you flirting with me?” She parrots the others words.

Lapis laughs hoarsely, “you got me!”

“Good.” Peridot says bluntly, “Because I’d like to know about the big bang too.”

Lapis blinked several times, the flirty atmosphere dulling, “really?” Her large eyes reflect the light of the glitching black and white screen.

“Uh,” Peridot blushes, “don’t you? Haven’t you?”

Lapis was shifting under her and her cheeks her flushed as well, “with you?” Lapis seemed to bite her lip, “y-yah. Thought about it.”

Peridot grinds down on Lapis’s leg and tries to kiss her again as her raw lips curve into the other girls, Lapis tenses.

“Wait, wait.” Lapis’s soft hands press over her shoulders, “is that a ‘take my v-card Lapis’ or a ‘slowly teach me how to hold hands’ Lapis?” Peridot frowned and furrowed her brow.

“Was I being too subtle? I turned 18. I’m graduating.” She hunches over, “And I really like you.”  
  
Lapis was breathing heavily, “we’re in Ricky Moore’s basement.”  
  
Peridot giggles, “good. His TV sucks.”

Lapis nods shortly, “I dunno Peri.”  
  
Peridot shakes her head, “you can say stop when ever…I just,” her mouth goes dry and she tries to swallow, “I just, uh, _really_ like you.”

Lapis shakes her head and holds her softly, “enough for me, to you know, to you.” She gestures down.

“Fuck me,” Peridot’s cheeks blaze to life, she growls, “I’m wet, ready, been waiting.”

“Waiting?”

“Waiting.” Peridot raises a little taller on her knees.

Lapis nods shortly, sharply, her eyes hardening, “if you need to stop, say ‘I hate smaller than average lakes.’”

“Ugh, I don’t want to think of that camping trip.”  
  
Lapis shrugs and her face cracks into a smile, Peridot kisses it, both points of her cheeks and tries to suck her in again.

Lapis murmurs about ‘naked’ and ‘getting all sorts of clothes off.’ Peridot laughs and something was definitely becoming the wet planet of the universe, and it was not in space at the moment.

Lapis’s hands danced across her skin, “I want to take you,” she kept murmuring, “make you mine.”  
  
“I’ll be yours.”

Damn if they knew what they were saying but Lapis’s hand wound it’s way in between Peridot’s legs, she smothers the rough material up against her sex and Peridot moans.

“Come on baby.” Lapis uses the palm of her hand to grind into Peridot until her eyes are screwed shut and her nails are digging into Lapis’s shoulders like miniature dog bites.

“Lapis,” she stammers, Lapis turns her around and gathers her in her lap.

“I’ve got you.” She unbuttons her top two jean buttons and works her fingers into her pants. Her slender fingers teases her inner thighs and shimmies Peridot’s pants lower.

She pets her over her underwear again, Peridot is squirming and her breath comes in ragged heaps as her panties gather moisture and her nipples rub against her bra in all the wrong ways.

“Please, Lapis, I asked for, nuuuh,” she doesn’t finish the thought. Lapis pinches the place where her hip met her pelvis.

Lapis kissed the side of her neck and her free hand works it’s way up her shirt, Peridot clings to her a little harder.

“I’m going to,” Lapis says breathlessly before Peridot presses down on her and Lapis finally works a single finger over her clit.

Peridot calls out as if in pain and it’s lucky the party and TV are so loud.

She works the flat of her finger over her clit and then takes her left hand and tweaks Peridot’s nipple, Peridot sees white.

“Ah,” it was a quiet and young climax, her spine twisting and sprouting stars in her pelvis.

“Hold on there blondie.” Lapis murmurs and her pointer finger was stroking the outer folds of her pussy, Peridot makes strangled noises on the tail end of her premature-orgasm. “So quick, and I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
“Thank God.” Peridot prays to her personal Gods: Lapis’s fingers, Lapis’s mouth, and maybe the entire solar system. Took a 3 year mission to get her laid, but thank NASA it worked.

Lapis’s lithe finger stroked her wet folds, teasing and pressing and prodding until Peridot’s bites down on Lapis’s arm to not scream in a frustration.

“I’m not a pet-me,” she puffs, “doll.”

“Come on doll, patience.” Lapis pants in her ear, but her finger was finding it’s way to her hole and pressing in slowly, achingly, “Virgins take time.”

Peridot doesn’t reply as Lapis works the finger deeper into her as Peridot arches in her lap, Lapis kisses designs into her skin as she gets to the knuckle. Peridot is shuttering, she presses as far down as she can on the object.

“Ready?”  
  
“ _Take me_.” She replies in a strangled coarse whisper.  
  
Lapis moves her finger out of her cunt, taking her time to add another finger and scissoring gently and getting deeper and heavier, pushing her underwear and pants fully down.

“Ugh,” Peridot groans and Lapis works like a tailor threading a needle.

“Good, come on, here we go.” It was nonsense but Peridot was too far gone, wet and hard and nipple tweaked and punished as her pussy wept and stretched.

Lapis kisses her ear gently, “cute.” She mutters and then without warning, starts moving, fast and hard.

Pumping in and out of her, filling her and getting deeper and faster until they are both breathless, fucking her open and cooing nothings in her ear.

Peridot is crying out again and cumming like there is an asteroid in her pelvis burning up. Her legs go numb and static fills her limbs in a chorus of joy and ache, her head paints in red and heady white.

“Oh,” she says gently and cums with a strong pulse.

Lapis milks her and two little climaxes chase each other like little yappy dogs, stroking her insides finding just the right angle to finish her off. 

She is kissing her, her cheek and eyelashes as Peridot comes down from her high.

Lapis finally took her fingers out of Peridot and licked them, “Juno entered Jupiter’s orbit,” they’re eyes dart to the fuzzy TV, “they did it.”

Peridot takes a long second to process that, “woo!” She whoops and turns around in Lapis’s lap, “history being made!”

She kisses her on the sticky mouth and Lapis grabs her naked ass and squeezes, they make out until it’s Peridot’s turn to return the favor, she gets on her knees.

They made it to Jupiter.


End file.
